Character Guide
When playing Dance Central, each song is coupled with a default dancer. It is possible to select a prefered dancer before starting a song. http://www.dancecentral.com/content-assets/2012/12/2013DanceCentralCalendar.pdf Current Characters Rasa *'Appareances:' Dance Central 3 *'Language:' English *'Crew:' DCI Crew *'Decade:' 2010s/Present *'Notes:' Rasa's the leader of DCI. He's also the voice behind the boom box . *'Birthday: '''October 16th {Dance Central's Official 2013 Calendar* } Lima *'Appareances:' ''Dance Central 3 *'Language: '''English *'Crew:' DCI Crew *'Decade:' 2010s/Present *'Notes:' Lima is the assistant of Rasa. *'Birthday: December 9th {* } Miss Aubrey *'''Language(s): English *'Appeaerances:' Dance Central, Dance Central 2, and Dance Central 3 *'Crew:' Lu$h-Crew *Decade: 70's *'Notes:' Tends to be a snob. *'Birthday: '''October 20th {* } Angel *'Language(s):' Spanish, English *'Appearances': ''Dance Central, Dance Central 2, ''and ''Dance Central 3 *'Crew': Lu$h-Crew *'Decade:' 70's *'Notes:' Angel is cocky, but his dancing cancels that out. *'Birthday: '''February 14th {*} Mo *'Language(s):' English *'Appearances:' ''Dance Central, Dance Central 2, and Dance Central 3 *'Crew:' Hi-Def *'Decade:' 80's *'Notes:' Mo doesn't show his eyes but his nose or mouth in Dance Central but finally does in'' Dance Central 2''. *'Birthday:' November 11th {* } Glitch *'Language:' English *'Appearances:' Dance Central 2 and Dance Central 3 *'Crew:' Hi-Def *'Decade: '''80's *'Notes: He is Mo's dance partner, and also a chick magnet *'Birthday: '''November 26th {*} Taye *'Language: English *'Appearences:' ' Dance Central 2,'' and'' Dance Central 3 *'Crew:' Flash4wrd *'Decade:' 90's *'Notes:' Taye is Li'l T's older sister. *'Birthday:' March 9th {* } Li'l T *'Language:' English *'Appareances:' Dance Central 2, Dance Central 3 *'Crew': Flash4ward *'Decade:' 90's *'Notes: '''Li'l T is Taye's younger sister. *'Birthday:' October 30th {* } Emilia *'Language:' English *'Appearances: Dance Central, Dance Central 2, and Dance Central 3'' *'Crew:' Riptide Crew *'Decade: '''2000's *'Notes': Emilia is very active. She enjoys dancing and she is always up for a challenge. *'Birthday:' February 3rd {* } (on ''Dance Central's Facebook if you dance to 'In Da Club' as Emilia on her birthday, you unlock a special achivement) Bodie *'Language:' English *'Appareances: 'Dance Central 2, Dance Central 3 *'Crew:' Riptide Crew *'Decade: '''2000's *'Notes: A lifeguard and pro surfer. He also likes basketball. *'''Birthday: November 23rd {* } Maccoy *'Language:' English *'Crew': D-Coy (What Lima said: "Dare and MacCoy had to be rescued.") *'Appearances:' Dance Central, Dance Central 3 *'Notes: '''Everyone expects Maccoy to drop a glass beaker in chemistry, but no one expects him to dance as well as he does. *'Birthday': August 24th {* } Dare *'Language': English *'Crew:' D-Coy (What Lima said: "Dare and MacCoy had to be rescued.") *'Appearences: Dance Central, Dance Central 3'' *'Notes:' She's a fashionista who loves partying and recover from parties very fast. She also looks like she could be Lady Gaga's daughter. *'Birthday': February 28th {* } Oblio *'Language:' English *'Appearances:' Dance Central, Dance Central 3 *'Crew:' M.O.C.-Elite *'Decade: '''2010's (Dr. Tan: Actually, I found a quaint little place to be: It's called "The Future".) *'Notes: Oblio is quite a mysterous character. All we know is that is he takes his dancing seriously, he likes poetry, and he likes motorcycles. *'''Birthday: December 25th {* } Unlockables Dr. Tan *'Appareances:' Dance Central (Outro only/Non playable), Dance Central 2, and Dance Central 3 *'Language:' English *'Business:' TanDance Industries *'Crew: '''D-CYPHER-ELITE (''Dance Central 2), M.O.C.-Elite (Dance Central 3) *'Decade:' 2010's (Dr. Tan: Actually, I found a quaint little place to be: It's called "The Future".) *'Notes': Dr. Tan has been watching you dance. He will evil laugh at you! Main antagonist of Dance Central 2 ''and Dance Central 3. Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Eliot *'Language:' English *'Appearances:' ''Dance Central *'Crew: '''Not in Crew *'Notes: Eliot likes to dance anything he wants. A friendly robot that tries to reach his goals. Jaryn *'''Language: English *'Appareances': Dance Central 2, and Dance Central 3 *'Crew:' Glitterati *'Notes: '''Jaryn is partners with her brother, Kerith. Just remember, some people are weird for a reason. Kerith *'Language:' English *'Appareances: Dance Central 2, and Dance Central 3'' *'Crew:' Glitterati *'Notes:' Kerith is partners with his sister, Jaryn. CYPH-78 (Makuro) *'Language:' English *'''Appareances: Dance Central 2 and Dance Central 3'' *'Crew:' D-CYPHER *'Notes:' CYPH-78 was built by Dr. Tan. A friendly robot that trys to reach his goals. CYPH-56 (Sakura) *'Language:' English *'Appareances:' Dance Central 2 *'Crew: '''D-CYPHER *'Notes:' CYPH-56 was built by Dr. Tan. A friendly robot that trys to reach her goals. CYPH-ELITE (BERNICE) *'Language: English *'''Appareances: Dance Central 2 *'Crew:' D-CYPHER-ELITE *'Notes:' CYPH-ELITE was built by Dr. Tan. A friendly robot that trys to reach her goals. Ttiw Tolrep (Shinju) *'Language': Doesn't speak *'Appareances': Dance Central, Dance Central 2 *'Crew': Ninja Crew *'Notes': Ttiw Tolrep is not Oblio acording to the website. Plus if comunnity reaches 10.000 Facebook fans using the Challenge App you could use the ninja crew. Hiya! Kichi *'Language': Doesn't speak *'Appareances': Dance Central 2 *'Crew': Ninja Crew *'Notes': If the community reaches 10.000 Facebook fans using the Challenge App you could use the ninja crew. Hiyaaaaa! Marcos *'Language': Does not speak, but garble *'Appareances': Dance Central 2,'' Dance Central 3'' *'Crew': Icon Crew *'Notes': Marcos has a black face and white cap and suit. Don't worry, he's just a dancer, not a ghost. Frenchy *'Language': Does not speak, but garble *'Appareances':'' Dance Central 2'', Dance Central 3 *'Crew': Icon Crew *'Notes': Frenchy has a white face and black cap and suit. He's just the opposite of Marcos, his partner. Sakura *'Language': English *'Appareances': Dance Central 2 and Dance Central 3 *'Crew': Radtek Crew *'Notes': Sakura is a friendly cherry blossom robot who was trying to reach her goals. From ToyQuest, she is a doll designed for girls. http://ww2.toyquest.com/sakura Plus, If community reaches 100 million stars, then they can play as Radtek Crew. Makuro *'Language': English *'Appareances': Dance Central 2 and Dance Central 3 *'Crew': Radtek Crew *'Notes': Makuro is a blue robot who was trying to reach his goals. He is just the opposite of Sakura, her crew partner. Plus, If community reaches 100 million stars, then they can play as Radtek Crew. Info